Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ \dfrac{25}{25} \times -60\% = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{25}{25} = 1$ $ -60\% = -\dfrac{60}{100} = -0.6 $ Now we have: $ 1 \times -0.6 = {?} $ $ 1 \times -0.6 = -0.6 $